


Bleeding out

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Things on Hand [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda is in need of a tampon but damn it there aren't any in her office bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarahstreep7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahstreep7/gifts).



> This is for the lovely SarahStreep7.  
> She has been a super cheerleader in my journey to getting back into writing.  
> We were talking and she said that there aren't enough fic about menstruating, and there should be some more.  
> So here one is!  
> If you've got a problem with the topic, clearly you need to do some reflecting because periods are a natural part of the world and it should be normal to talk about it.  
> So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this little drabble piece.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda ran a hand across her abdomen as she winced. She must have synced up with Cassidy and Caroline again. Reaching to pull her planner closer, she confirmed her suspicions that she was starting a week early.

Part of her was grateful she had yet to start menopause, but over forty years of menstruating and she was sick and tired of it. Especially with two daughters at home who had yet to fall into a regular cycle, especially with their friends all starting at different times, and some having not experienced their first one yet. It was wreaking its own form of havoc on her, and she was not thrilled, to say the least.

Sighing, she stood and made her way to her office bathroom, pulling open the drawer where she typically kept the supplies she needed, only to find it was empty. "Damn it." She growled under her breath. Her girls must have used the last few and not told her, the last time they were in the office.

She knew she didn't have any in her purse because it was new and she hadn't gotten around to putting some extra in it yet.

Well, she'd just have to get a tampon from someone in the office, it's not as if she didn't have women who could give her one.

Moving out of the office, she was happy to note Andrea had gotten back in the few short minutes she was occupied, and Emily had probably run off to flirt with the makeup department head. Good, if anyone had a stash of pads and tampons it was certainly her obnoxiously kind and generous assistant. "Andrea."

The young woman glanced up from the desk drawer she was filing papers into. "Yes, Miranda?"

"I need a tampon." She answered.

Andrea's eyes widened but she didn't miss a beat as she pulled open a second drawer in her desk. "Sure, what size? I have a few of all of them. I only have cardboard applicators though." She reached in a hand, and sure enough pulled out a handful, "Do you need me to run down and get some from the store?"

Well this was a pleasant surprise. It surely had something to do with being in a younger generation. But to not even hesitate when Miranda had been so blunt, it was refreshing. "Super, and yes that would be adequate." She reached a hand out to accept the one Andrea was handing to her. "Cardboard is fine, but my daughters prefer plastic, or to use pads. While you're out, Juicy should have their shipment of jewelry by now, so go find out, and Tiffany's has a new line that I want to preview, so tell them."

"Of course. I'll grab a variety and go straight to Juicy and call to see if Tiffany's will have them ready to be picked up today."

"Good." Miranda gave a little hum. "That's all." She pivoted on her heel before returning to her restroom, happy to note she hadn't bled into her panties, but had nearly been about to as there were a few spots on the toilet paper she had used to check.

An hour later Andrea came barreling back into the office, laden with bags. Miranda paid close attention as Emily jumped up to berate her. "There you are, what took you so long?" 

Andrea shrugged a little, "Target's lines were long."

Emily waved a hand in the air and nearly shrieked, "Target!"

"Yea, I needed tampons and pads."

"You- you went out during work hours to get tampons and pads?"

"Well, if the time calls-"

"No! You do not go out during work hours for something as frivolous as that!"

"Oh, frivolous? Well, just because half of this office doesn't have the body mass index to have a period doesn’t mean that I also don't have one. If you have a problem with it, I'll be sure to bleed all over your office chair the next time I need to get some pads or tampons." Andrea's tone was sharp and biting, and Miranda decided now was a good time to interrupt.

"Andrea? Did you get what I asked for?"

Both of her assistants came into view as Andrea nodded. "I did, I got cardboard and plastic, in case the girls ever need some if they're here. I got some supers and some normals of each, just in case. Oh, and I got some nighttime as well as daytime, cause you can never be too cautious." She shuffled the bags around and gently set the bags from Juicy and Tiffany's onto her desk before stepping forward into the office with the target bag.

"Good, I would hate to bleed out onto my office chair." The look on Emily's face was almost enough to make Miranda laugh. Not quite, but almost, and she had never been more grateful for being out of supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!  
> Constructive criticism and comments are welcome, but if you're going to be an asshole it will be ignored and deleted. With that being said I would love to hear what you have to say.  
> (ALSO SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! If you are interested in SuperCat, then check out the fic that I am co-authoring with Inkheart9459! It's called Pride Cometh Before The Fall, and it's a SuperCat/Mirandy polyamory crossover fic! The fourth chapter was updated earlier today!)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
